


拜见岳父大人

by Suelmogry



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 本文又名关爱空巢精灵【。





	拜见岳父大人

“阿拉贡我还是想回瑞文戴尔，我感觉不太对，手脚冰凉还心跳加速，睿智的林谷领主一定可以医治好我的。”

看着坐在马上一脸痛苦仿佛心爱的弓箭被人抢走了一样的莱格拉斯，阿拉贡深吸一口气，试图用镇定的语气说：“我告诉过你了，那是一种情绪，叫做紧张。”

“可我是精灵，我不该有这种人类的情绪。话说回来，你怎么可以比我还镇定。”

阿拉贡差点手抖甩开了缰绳，还好他在聪明的哈苏风掉头之前把它拉了回来。莱格拉斯眼尖地意识到了哈苏风也在害怕，于是趁机又说道：“我们没必要非得现在就去的，能够得到埃尔隆德大人的祝福我已经很满足了。”

“我们当然要去，”阿拉贡说完便纵马疾驰，莱格拉斯只好叹息一声示意阿诺德跟上，听他继续说道：“那可是你父亲，幽暗密林，不，绿叶森林的国王，如果没有他的许可和祝福，我们的结合就是私奔。”

“可是我们已经私奔了，”即使骑在马上，优雅的精灵依然有空闲做了一个掩面的动作，他的声音随着坐骑的飞奔而变得颠簸，“Ada总是善于想象最坏的局势，即使我们据实说明，我也说不准他会理解成什么样子！Estel，如果你看到苗头不对一定要在守卫队长把你抓起来之前逃走！不，等我们走进森林的时候你一定要设法记下回去的路！”

刚铎的国君忧郁地看了一眼撒开蹄子狂奔的哈苏风，心里开始盘算把埃勒萨尔宝石献上能不能讨好岳父大人。

洛汗国的神驹脚力自然不慢，即使两人边赶路边后悔，也没花几个星期就到达了幽暗密林边缘，再之后的路程就不便骑马了，阿拉贡原本是打算放马儿回去，只可惜近乡情怯的莱格拉斯不由分说地指挥两匹马藏了起来。（“万一你活着逃了出来，马是一定用得到的！”面对这么真诚体贴的精灵，阿拉贡无言以对。）

待一切逃生工具都准备妥当之后，他们终于踏入密林。阿拉贡上次来的时候手里还有一只咕噜，满脑子都是执行公务，根本无暇欣赏这里。而现在，魔影退去之后的森林虽然还留有明显的战争创伤，却已经没有了往日的阴森恐怖，绿意盎然的枝叶都努力伸向天空汲取着养分，还能分开些距离让阳光透入，照耀在精灵小径上，显得格外恬静。

“我已经很多年没见过这样的美景了。”莱格拉斯兴高采烈地四下窥探，露出了惊奇的笑容，阿拉贡最喜欢他这无忧无虑的笑。不过密林的王子依然没有忘记前方的考验，他一直与阿拉贡十指相扣，随时指示着正确的前进道路。

“阿拉贡？”

“怎么？”

“我又想了想……到时候还是让我先单独给Ada说，我不是……我就是……”平日里那能吟唱出最优美的曲调的薄唇心烦意乱地一张一合，犹豫了一下莱格拉斯才说道：“我真的不知道亲爱的父王会作出何等反应，他爱我，也已经将我视作长大的男儿，但这不一定意味着他可以平静地接受他最疼爱的儿子自此有了一个全然陌生的男人的陪伴，不，我不敢让他失落的表情收进每个人的眼底，所以，”他叹了口气，“等下我们进到宫殿内，先不要急着告诉他，好吗？”

阿拉贡宠溺地看着他，他伸手抚平莱格拉斯紧皱的双眉，好让他的表情不再充满焦虑。“我自然会听你的，”他答，“父子间有这样的深沉的爱，这是好事，我只希望我的父亲阿拉桑王在天的英灵也能感知这些，为我们此行送上祝福。”

“他会的，要知道他的儿子终于继承了刚铎的王冠，带领战士们击退了黑暗魔君，让中土大地回归和平，他一定十分欣慰。”莱格拉斯柔声说。

四目相对，眼神里尽是情人间的柔情蜜意。但他们一个是人类历史上传奇的君主，一个是密林最引以为傲的子孙，所以他们没有过多的缠绵，便再次踏上旅途。

“是莱格拉斯王子回来了！我们的王子回来了！”没过多久，密林里便响起了喊声，哨岗上的精灵们纷纷喜悦的露出行迹，探出头来张望着归乡的王子。他们自然看到了王子身边的人类，有些精灵还能记起这人曾经的来访，还有一些则根据新谱的歌谣猜测这就是人类的埃勒萨王。总之很快整个绿叶森林都欢快地沸腾起来，热闹得不成样子。莱格拉斯感慨万千地看着他欢呼的族人们，看着历尽灾劫却还能再次歌唱的森林，忍不住一直微笑。而阿拉贡则在他身后，仅仅是看着深爱的精灵行走在故乡的中心，在心底默默描绘着幼年时的爱人，成长中的爱人，他就已经知足。

他们即将踏上前往宫殿的桥梁，紧接着就要觐见瑟兰迪尔王，阿拉贡的手开始发凉，虽然他不断的告诉自己索伦都见过了这有什么好怕的，但依然阻止不了加快的心跳。转了个弯，走在前面的莱格拉斯轻轻的“啊”了一声，猝不及防地停下了脚步，这让原本就有些紧张的阿拉贡差点撞了上去。

他跟着莱格拉斯一道抬起头来，眼前金色的光辉随着落日散发出忧愁柔和的光芒，下一秒莱格拉斯已经一个箭步窜上前去，扑进了父亲的怀里。

莱格拉斯不得不承认他想念父亲身上的气息，那是密林深处草木的清郁，以及宫殿里陈年的酒香。精灵并不是多愁善感的生物，他几次远行，都从未怀恋密林。但在这一刻，他放任自己的思绪疾驰在幼年的回忆里，尽情地享受父亲给予的巨大安全感。

瑟兰迪尔轻轻地抬手，将挚爱的儿子扣在臂弯之中，细细打量着儿子。每一次莱格拉斯历险归来他都会这样，但作为感情内敛的种族，父子间的拥抱通常留在别无他人的宫殿里。然而这一次，一向沉着的精灵王却再也无法按捺，他深知护戒远征队的危险，也早已在塞勒鹏口中听到了年轻人们创造的传说，所以他一听说莱格拉斯回家的消息，便忙不迭的踏出了宫殿。

“终于舍得回家了？”当大家都沉浸在这父子重逢的感人一幕时，还是精灵王先打破了沉默，他的语调并不严厉，所以莱格拉斯抬起头露出了欢快的笑容，像是终于想起了身后的阿拉贡似的，连忙说道：“父亲，我要向你介绍，这位是——”

“埃尔隆德的养子，Estel，是的，我还记得他，”瑟兰迪尔悠悠地说，“我也知道他是刚铎的新王，人类的名字是阿拉贡二世。吾儿，你的面子可真够大的，能让人族的君王亲自护送你回来。阿拉贡殿下，虽然你曾经造访幽暗密林，但那时你行色匆匆，又有要务在身，必定不能欣赏这里的美景。如今我国已焕然一新，欢迎你在此游玩居住，直到精灵之地的景色再也无法攫取你的赞美。”

莱格拉斯扭头丢给阿拉贡一个眼神，那意思介于“不好了我爹知道的有点多”和“要不你现在就逃吧”之间。阿拉贡给了爱人一个坚定的眼神，然后回答那位俊美的王：“感谢您的邀请，您真是太谦虚了，国王陛下，我年少时在伊姆拉崔长大，对林木的热爱已经深入骨血，我已经迫不及待地想要游览这片森林，或许您的爱子可以作为我的向导。”

莱格拉斯又一次拧过头来，神色惊恐。

传闻中并不容易取悦的密林国王倒是饶有兴致地笑了起来，他打量着这位有礼的年轻人，微微笑道：“不过不是现在，我已命人备下晚宴，你可以好好放松一把，顺便体验一下密林精灵的热情。”

阿拉贡趁机说道：“感谢您的慷慨，我早已从莱格拉斯身上体会到了木精灵的别致不凡，如今能尽情拥抱密林，是我的荣幸。”

莱格拉斯觉得阿拉贡已经把这辈子的好话都说完了。他不由得感谢起埃尔隆德领主的早期教育，能让阿拉贡如此舌灿莲花。

不过他的父亲相当买账地点头致意，并且转身带着他们走向宫殿，莱格拉斯放慢脚步等待与阿拉贡并肩，然后神经质地捏了捏他的手心，他感觉到阿拉贡旁若无人的回握住他的手，人类干燥而温暖的手掌正传递给他镇定的力量。他忍不住低头笑了起来，直到走入宫殿。

阿拉贡还在瑞文戴尔时也曾见识过精灵的宴会，通常是在林谷的领主又一次出征围剿半兽人凯旋之后，精灵们会奏起竖琴，伴着流水的声响唱歌跳舞，吃喝倒是其次。不过密林的风俗显然有所不同，他们在地下延伸的巨大宫殿内燃着熊熊火把，为宾客献上美酒佳肴，等吃饱喝足后，大家就走到留空的舞池里伴着音乐又唱又跳，热情洋溢得全然不像其他禁欲的精灵。莱格拉斯很快就捧着酒杯忘情地加入了合唱，等到一曲终了，还举杯向大家致意。精灵王则没有参与大家，他的目光始终落在儿子身上，仿佛这几千年都没看够似的。

等到深夜里宴会才散去，道过晚安之后，阿拉贡知趣地跟着侍卫走向为他准备的房间，他已然目送着莱格拉斯随着父亲离去，心里忐忑不安地想着成败在此一举。

不过瑟兰迪尔王完全没有金雳和比尔博口中那么的蛮横可怕嘛，他一路走去，目光掠过远处的地牢，这样想着。

“我注意到这次宴会是在室内举办的，父亲，为什么不在星辰的沐浴下燃起篝火呢？”跟着父亲走向寝室的时候莱格拉斯问道，他已经好奇了一晚上了。

“森林伤的太深，就让他们喘口气吧。”瑟兰迪尔看似平静的回答， 但当他的目光掠向远处，表情还是有些沉痛。

莱格拉斯叹了口气，“我听说那是一场恶战，远在洛汗我都能看见密林边缘的战火。真可惜我没能在你身后，一起守卫家园。”

他的父亲发出了低沉的笑声，不知是在欣慰儿子的热血，还是在心中描画父子上阵的场面。末了瑟兰迪尔说道：“你做的已经很好了，虽然我承认最早收到来自半精灵的消息说你踏上护送魔戒的时候有些不知所措，然而当远方的捷报传到绿林，当我一次又一次地听说与人类为友的精灵弓箭手的战绩，我就知道那是你，我们密林最出色的战士。”

莱格拉斯惊异的看着父亲，他很少能从精灵王口中听到这么一长串的肯定和嘉奖。放在过去他会觉得父亲的酒里大概掺了什么东西，不过今天他不再这么想了，他觉得是自己喝的酒有问题。

因为他顺势大胆地说道：“这次远行我收获了很多，不仅仅是战斗的经验，还有一帮生死之交。还记得大约六十年前来过我们这里的那些矮人吗，我跟他们的后代成了朋友。那位可敬的矮人名叫金雳，是我们远征队里的矮人代表。”

“在见过这位阿拉贡之后，我本来以为你挑选朋友的目光已经不错了呢，儿子。”瑟兰迪尔叹息着说，“不过还好你只带来了这一个，我们脆弱的王国可禁不起矮人的折腾。”

“是呀，阿拉贡跟我……关系特别好。”眼见着马上走到了自己的房间，莱格拉斯深吸一口气拉着父亲的袖子说道：“Ada，我有话告诉你，可能……不算是好听的消息，总之进屋说，我不想让别人听见。”

瑟兰迪尔原本风轻云淡的表情立刻就变了，进门之后他紧张兮兮地扫视着儿子，捉住儿子的手腕问道：“你是不是受了什么难以治愈的伤？快让为父看看，要不要我写信给埃尔隆德叫他赶过来？还来得及吗？”

“什么？不，我、我没事！真的，不信你看，你儿子现在就可以带队剿灭还在边境作乱的兽人军团！事实上，经历了这几场大战，我几乎毫发无损呢。”

“你没受伤就好。”瑟兰迪尔如释重负地摸摸儿子的头，“那我就放心了，只要你平安无事，还有什么消息能撼动我呢。”

莱格拉斯被这话说的无言以对，他酝酿了半天，才小心翼翼地说了句：“我，我大概……恋爱了。”

如他所料，父亲没说话，只是沉默着把手放到他的肩头，半晌才说道：“毕竟陶瑞尔的事情已经过去六十多年了，你的确是该开始向前看了……”

莱格拉斯没想到父亲会旧事重提，五军之战的回忆突然涌上心间，给予他不小的震颤。末了他终于回过神来找到了原先的重点，支支吾吾的说：“我跟陶瑞尔之间真的不是大家以为的那样！她是我自幼最亲密的玩伴，也曾经是我们王国里最善良的守卫队长，但她不是我心中那颗最亮的星辰，一直都不是。”

“那么，是什么样的光辉，能夺走我儿子的瞩目？”

莱格拉斯又一次感觉到了紧张，他小心地斟酌着用词，最后说道：“哦，那也曾是天际间的一颗孤星，冰冷却夺目，然而沐浴在它的星光之下，我却只觉得温暖，他也自此……有了我的相随。是的，父亲，我爱上了一名男子。”

他的父亲这一次匆匆移开了视线，并且沉默得更久，久到足以让他认为这是无声的反对。于是他忍不住开口，想再为自己争辩几句：“并不是只有贝伦和露西安的故事才能称作爱情，自从我遇见他以后，我时常也能感受到歌谣里那些疯狂的念头，而与他相处的那些时光里，即使世事艰辛，我也总能笑口常开。人们常说我们精灵是情感迟钝的种族，我却要感谢上千年的时光，让我总算能思索清楚，爱情不一定是要繁衍子嗣的男女结合，重要的是心灵彼此贴近。所以，就算是我爱的是男人，我也收获了爱情。我已经不是过去的我了。”

“别说了，莱格拉斯，停下。”瑟兰迪尔的声音从未听起来如此无力，他放在莱格拉斯肩头的手暗暗地用起力来，不过手掌的主人正沉浸在自己的思绪里，以至于他自己都未能察觉。

莱格拉斯看着依旧不愿与他对视的父王，一颗心逐渐下沉、冰冷、冻结，他仿佛预见到了自己从此被禁足在密林，而阿拉贡被迫回到刚铎，直到人类短暂的寿命耗尽，他们也未能再次相见……他知道自己的父亲是用的出这些手段的，只要他愿意。

他无声地看着低头思索的父亲，试图寻找出一些线索。即使屋里只有微弱的月光照射，对于精灵的视力也已经足够了，他看着父亲跟记忆里并无差别的面孔，突然就感受到了衰老的气息。尽管精灵可以维持不老的容颜，但在那么一瞬间，他真的就觉得，父亲老了。

瑟兰迪尔终于重新开口，努力使自己的声音恢复威严：“去睡眠中的世界吧，我的孩子，当佳酿的作用退去，我再与你长谈。”

莱格拉斯委屈地看着父亲。瑟兰迪尔熟悉这眼神，他的小王子在无计可施的时候总能用这招让他心软。因此他拍了拍儿子的头，故意说道：“我的莱格拉斯是不是依然在害怕毫无星光的黑暗？别担心，Ada会守在你身边，你要哪颗星星，我就摘给你哪颗。”

被父亲提起了不堪回首的幼年时光，莱格拉斯黑着脸爬上了精灵的睡床。瑟兰迪尔眼中的笑意逐渐蔓延至眼底，直至再也不见。他轻轻带上门，却没走向自己的寝宫，反倒是若有所思地放任思绪引领着脚步。不出所料，他漫步在森林之中，仰头望向相比以往稀疏了很多的密林，心情糟糕。

而那与他的生命息息相关的密林草木告诉他这里还有一个大晚上不睡觉瞎晃悠的人类的时候，他的心情因为想到了一些可怕的事情，又莫名地好了起来。

阿拉贡做梦也没想到会在这个时间碰见瑟兰迪尔王。

事实上，他本以为现在密林父子俩一定会在房间里裁夺着他的命运，他可以轻易被暴怒中的精灵国王杀死，祖上的精灵血统此时也不会有任何帮助。或者他会永远为密林王国所驱逐，形单影只地按照他和莱格拉斯之前讨论过的方法去瑞文戴尔搬救兵（虽然他们都觉得瑟兰迪尔也不会给埃尔隆德面子的）。不管是哪一种可能，一想起他会失去莱格拉斯，他都无法镇定地入睡。

因此他想出门转转，去看看莱格拉斯生长的这片森林，在星光下回想他们在一起的每一天、每一个吻。所以当他看见瑟兰迪尔从树后面转出来的时候，脸上那沉浸在回忆中的微笑还没来得及收住，就活生生地变成见了鬼一样的恐惧。

“国王陛下，没想到会在这里见到您。”阿拉贡机智地率先问候道，此时他刚刚把那失态的表情拧成微笑。

瑟兰迪尔凭借身高的优势俯视他，因为某些脑内景象而心情大好地扯出一个笑容。一时间阿拉贡从这位俊美的精灵王身上感受到了比索伦还要可怕的气息，他强迫自己直视对方，心想自己好歹也是一方人皇，至少不能在气势上就被压下去。两人对视了一刹，瑟兰迪尔明明笑着，却又仰头望着皓月发出了一声哀伤的叹息，他说：“我们精灵不需要太多睡眠，然而前些日子的魔影让世间万物都失去了生机，连我族也不得不共享安眠。每当众生安寂的夜晚，我却难以入睡，时常来在这树下徘徊，思念我远方的儿子，不知不觉竟然形成了习惯。”

阿拉贡看着这位对他道尽心声的父亲，心里自然也不好受。他有点想不通这父子俩到底谈了什么了，难道只是叙旧？精灵这种永生种族的思维果然不能用常理揣测。这样想着，他顺从地接着话说道：“可是他已经回来了，近在您的怀抱之中，只要您开口，他甚至会从此再也不离开您的身边。”

“你还太年轻，不明白身为父亲的心理，”瑟兰迪尔踱步说道：“莱格拉斯终究是向往外面的世界的，他还小的时候，就经常为能去瑞文戴尔旅行欢欣不已，而现在，我恐怕他将要永远离开我了。方才他告诉我，他已经爱上了某人，他的语气是那么的纯真炽热，似乎已经决意与那人长相厮守了！”

阿拉贡只觉得脑中一片空白，仿佛失去了思考能力，瑟兰迪尔看见他这副震惊的模样，不由得满脸歉意地追加一句：“我似乎不该将这件事如此唐突的说出来，这是我的错，请接受我的歉意，我本以为你作为他的密友，多少是知道一些的。”

“我……”阿拉贡在认真的思考着应答，他此刻梦想着自己能拥有盖拉德丽尔夫人的水镜，好让他知道方才这对父子究竟都谈了些什么。想了想，他决定不答反问：“不知道莱格拉斯都告诉了您什么，让您如此苦恼？难道是您认为他爱的人配不上他，还是您觉得他们之间的爱时间太短暂，经受不住誓言的考验？”

瑟兰迪尔短促地扫了他一眼，似是在估量这番问句的含义，他思忖着答道：“配不配的上什么的，我倒是没考虑过。”阿拉贡闻言暗暗舒了口气，但是瑟兰迪尔的下一句话就足以把他打去曼督斯的殿堂——“我瑟兰迪尔的儿子，巨绿森林的继承人，多瑞亚斯失落的贵族后裔，本来就是谁都高攀不上的。”他短暂的停顿了一下，继续说道，“曾经我觉得埃尔隆德家的女儿亚玟还算合适，年龄与莱格拉斯相仿，父母祖上都有辛达血统，”他话锋一转，“但是瑞文戴尔实在太穷了，要埃尔隆德那个家伙出嫁妆，他家管家非得把格洛芬戴尔卖了不可。”

阿拉贡默默咽了口口水，他回想起林谷那些金银的餐具和精美的乐器，以及经常抓到的前来寻求帮助却又手脚不太干净的矮人们，更不用说埃尔隆德领主的曾祖父图尔巩可是贡多林的国王，即使几番辗转到了现在，那些宝藏也不会太少……就这样还被嫌弃太穷了？！

瑟兰迪尔还在继续说：“至于誓言的考验嘛，莱格拉斯才3000岁，没有经过血与火的考验，没有经过失而复得兜兜转转的悲喜，他怎么就敢向我说他爱他？！”

阿拉贡及时的抓到了重点，问道：“这么说，他已经向您坦白，他爱上的是位男性？”

“哦，原来你还是知道的，没错，而且这更坚定了我的想法，没有任何精灵能配得上我的宝贝儿子。他说话那会儿我迅速把中土几大有名望的精灵势力都过了一遍，出身高贵目前单身家里有钱的精灵根本没有！哦，格罗芬戴尔勉强算一个，不过既然你在林谷长大，肯定也见过他抱着那只第一纪的笛子哀思不已的模样，我可不希望莱格拉斯喜欢的人心里还装着一个死人。”

阿拉贡感觉自己还停在瑟兰迪尔上一次开口时，因此他傻傻地问：“看来您不介意自己的儿子喜欢一位男性？”

瑟兰迪尔闻言一愣，继而回想了一下自己之前说的话，瞬间感叹人类不仅寿命短思维看来也慢，他说道：“没错，我不介意，反正也没有哪个精灵能配得上我儿子。”他说这话时还刻意放缓了语调，生怕阿拉贡听不懂。

“那么……其他种族呢？”阿拉贡不由得试探性地问道。

“你一定是在开玩笑，”瑟兰迪尔带着高傲的笑容说道：“矮人贪心固执，人类寿命短暂，霍比特人更是个不思进取的种族，我还漏了什么？巨鹰和半兽人？”

“咳咳咳。”眼见着人皇的一世英明差点就毁在在一咳上，瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，说道：“我想你需要休息，而不是半夜听一个无奈的父亲发牢骚。回到你的客房吧，人类的王，你会发现密林王国的服务比瑞文戴尔好多了。”

当阿拉贡第二天在松软的床上醒来时他不得不承认瑟兰迪尔的后半句话是对的，不过他显然没有机会好好享受这舒适的床铺——他是被莱格拉斯偷偷溜进来的声音惊醒的。

看见阿拉贡已经醒了，莱格拉斯也就不再顾忌，他坐在床边，跟刚刚睡醒的爱人分享了一个早安吻。阿拉贡的右手温柔地抚摸着莱格拉斯的脸颊，他能看出来精灵正在生着闷气，并且也猜到了是为了什么。

“我有事情要告诉你。”两人同时说道。

“你先说吧。”阿拉贡随即做出了让步。

莱格拉斯别过了闷闷不乐的脸，说道：“我本想昨晚把事实都告诉Ada的，但他中途就打断了我，并且露出伤心不已的神色。”

“所以你只来得及告诉他你爱的是一名同性，不需要问我是怎么知道的了，我这就打算告诉你。”阿拉贡扶额说道，“但是首先，你得让我起来。”

两个人就这么简短的交换了一下情报，阿拉贡在穿戴的过程中眼见着莱格拉斯又一次重现了近日来的焦虑状态。“我该怎么做？在Ada享用晨间第一杯酒的时候手拉着手告诉他‘Ada其实我跟阿拉贡就是一对’？”

“……你还不如学着露西安昔日的做法，告诉你父亲先承诺不要失控做出什么不可挽回的事情。”阿拉贡一把拉住他，两人一瞬间都在思索谁才是真正更为年长的那个。莱格拉斯思索片刻，微微缩了缩脖子说：“莫非我要召集巨绿森林所有的精灵，然后让Ada当众立下誓言吗？听起来太吓人了。”

要是六十年前那位英勇的矮人王在场，说不定会不屑地表示你们以为这样就安全了吗还是太年轻。不过鉴于他已经长眠于孤山，我们的精灵王子估计一时半会儿也收不到他的提示了。眼下阿拉贡陪着莱格拉斯默默脑补了一下那宏伟又空旷的宫殿里站满前来围观王子出柜的木精灵们，他素来沉稳的五官跟着金发精灵一起扭曲了起来。

“还是私下一点的场合吧，”人皇最终说道，“我们两个一起去。再这么等下去我会发疯的。”

就这样两个人终于决定推开屋门前去用早餐，这段路他们走得坚定而缓慢。然而瑟兰迪尔没跟他们同时出现在早餐桌上，在餐桌边服侍的加里安说国王一早就闷在书房了，如今绿森林百废待兴，国王免不了要比平时多处理些事务。阿拉贡和莱格拉斯对视一眼，心照不宣地觉得书房也是个颇为私人的环境，前提是瑟兰迪尔有空听他们谈论私事。

结果莱格拉斯不等阿拉贡消化完那不知名的鲜榨果汁就拉他奔向书房，留下加里安在后面嘀咕小王子这次回来之后到底哪里不对。一路上莱格拉斯不自觉地越走越快，要不是这宫殿还没有大到莫瑞亚矿坑那般令人发指，阿拉贡真的要用上全部精力去追逐爱人的步伐。

当瑟兰迪尔那低沉的应答声真正响起时，抬手叩门的阿拉贡突然心慌了一下，他不得不立刻回想了一下刚铎保卫战大胜归城时的情境来平复心情，对着莱格拉斯点了点头，金发精灵不舍地看他一眼，独自推门进屋。

瑟兰迪尔顶多以为进门的是来传递消息的加里安，看见儿子走进来他露出了有些困惑的表情，手里的书信没拿好，又卷回了纸筒模样。

“父亲，我要继续昨晚的话题，”莱格拉斯一脸不容打断的严肃，说着走到了书桌正前方。“我想告诉您我的爱人的名字，并且得到您的祝福，”莱格拉斯怕父亲开口，语速飞快地说，“但是在此之前，希望您可以答应我，不论那人是谁，您都不会伤害他，也不会让他做一些他能力之外的事情。”

瑟兰迪尔一边试图把之前的信纸重新展开，一边抬头问：“是什么让你认为我会刁难这尚不知姓名的幸运儿？好吧，我答应你就是。”

莱格拉斯半信半疑地确认了一下父亲的表情，感觉事情进展的有点太过顺利，大大出乎了他的想象。不过他实在不想在父亲面前小心翼翼下去了，于是他边说着“就是他”边把在门口踯躅的阿拉贡拖了出来。

瑟兰迪尔看着他们手指相触的样子半天没有说话，那严厉的目光让莱格拉斯不自觉地往阿拉贡身前走了一步，又被阿拉贡摇头示意他退回来。末了瑟兰迪尔站起来，目光始终钉在阿拉贡身上，仿佛之前从未见过他似的。阿拉贡不紧张也不故作尊贵，姿态谦虚地任由瑟兰迪尔打量，这让莱格拉斯想起了阿拉贡还被叫做“神行客”的时候。

“我记得你祖上有辛达血统。”在屋里的气氛即将凝固的时候，瑟兰迪尔忽然丢出了这句话。

这无疑出乎两个年轻人的想象，阿拉贡不慌不忙地回答说：“是的，这恐怕要追溯到努曼诺尔人的祖先埃尔洛斯一世。他是埃尔隆德领主的孪生弟弟，想必您对他们家族的了解要比我多得多。”

瑟兰迪尔不知为何叹了口气，他走到书桌前面，注视着阿拉贡说：“你或许还记得昨天夜晚我们的谈话，准确的说，是我的抱怨。”

阿拉贡点点头，不卑不亢地说：“我都记得。”

瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛：“那你也该明白，你配不上我儿子。”

“父亲！”莱格拉斯不满地叫他。

“没关系的。”阿拉贡捏了捏莱格拉斯的手背，他抬头直视着绿森林的国王，脸上甚至还有点笑意，说道：“我知道。我知道我是人类，跟永生的莱格拉斯在一起的时光注定只是他漫长生命中的一小块，但我希望这会变成我生命线中的大部分。我们相处的时候，彼此都感觉到最纯粹的幸福和满足，就我个人来说，我非常渴望能将这样的状态变成日常，哪怕明天就要感受死亡的分离，但至少我们享受了现在。我的确没有您期望中的那样尊贵，但我爱他，也感受到他的爱，我只能向您保证，我会用尽我生命的每一秒去珍惜莱格拉斯。”

莱格拉斯忍不住把手搭上了阿拉贡的肩头。他们相识于乱世，终日疲于奔命，虽然在这过程中情愫暗生，但魔戒的威胁让他们很少能坐下来好好地说些情话。在他的记忆里，阿拉贡最温柔的时候就是在星空下亲吻他的唇角，至于这样严肃但满是深情的话，连他自己都是第一次听到。

不过看得出来这是阿拉贡酝酿许久的表白，因为他在说完之后看着莱格拉斯的眼神就像每一次作战之前一样热烈，那是他们心意相通的眼神。

瑟兰迪尔也没想到这位看起来十分稳重的人类会一下子说了这么些，联想起昨天夜里儿子的那席话，他背起手来，郑重地说：“你们大可以放心，我会遵守我的承诺，不会为难你们。”

阿拉贡看起来松了口气，但莱格拉斯了解自己的父亲，他屏息等待着下文。

果然瑟兰迪尔说道，“但是，我不会祝福你们。历史上每一次精灵和人类的结合都以哀歌结尾，我不会送给你们徒劳苍白的那些祈愿。”

莱格拉斯也暗暗放松了下来，他知道，父亲这么说就意味着他同意了。

“我的小王子已经长大了，”瑟兰迪尔看着脸色刚刚缓和下来的儿子，用一种近似于慈祥的语气说，“你终究要去经营你自己的生活，如果你决定跟他去人类的王国，我不会阻拦你。相反，你可以带领一些想要离开这里的族人，他们早就希望能去新的森林里欢歌。”

莱格拉斯大喜过望地点了点头，看着阿拉贡笑说：“我会……跟他走，去刚铎，我相信我们会把彼此照顾的很好。”阿拉贡也用保证的眼神跟着点头：“此外，伊西利安森林是个适合灰精灵常驻的地方，如果您的族人愿意迁过去，我一定会尽我所能的帮忙。”

听到了他们的话，瑟兰迪尔没有表示任何反对。虽然这整个过程都顺利得不科学，莱格拉斯还是任由自己高兴得忘乎所以了，他见父亲没什么要说的就跟阿拉贡先行离开，留下瑟兰迪尔又一次坐回书桌前若有所思地打量着他的信。

“要是早知道这件事解决的这么顺利，我们真没必要浪费这么多时间来担忧，”莱格拉斯一出门就感叹说，“Ada这次通情达理得不合常理，不过他终于知道了，虽然……这做派也很符合他的作风。”他说完意识到阿拉贡一副欲言又止的样子，不禁问道：“怎么了？”

“瑟兰迪尔国王桌子上那封信的火漆……看起来像是来自瑞文戴尔。”阿拉贡艰难的吐出这句话。

两个人交换了一个惊恐的眼神。

一阵沉默。

“你是说……”莱格拉斯慢慢地说道，“不，你不会是想说……Ada早就从埃尔隆德大人那里知道我们的事了……”

“我不知道，”阿拉贡扶额说，“如果你父亲早就知道了，那他到底是用什么心态看待我的……”

莱格拉斯像是下了决心一样，握拳说道：“你刚才什么都没看见，就这样。”

他们又在绿叶森林里住了一周，直到阿拉贡不得不辞行说他们要前往刚铎。这期间瑟兰迪尔并没因为两个年轻人的特殊关系而对阿拉贡青眼相加，相反地，他还是维持着那点对待外乡人的疏离。莱格拉斯曾趁着三人在林中漫步时指出这一点，却被自家父亲一句“他又没带嫁妆来”给噎了回去。只有在父亲面前才会炸毛的莱格拉斯气急败坏地拉住阿拉贡吐槽说父亲待人一向冷漠，即使是多年前前去瑞文戴尔疗伤，也没见他对埃尔隆德领主客气分毫。

提到埃尔隆德，走在前面的瑟兰迪尔突然回头瞥了两人一眼，那锐利的眼神让莱格拉斯瞬间矮了一截，讪讪地放开阿拉贡的衣袖。两人都想起那天那封不知内容的书信，也就不敢再提埃尔隆德的名字。

不过在他们准备离开的时候，瑟兰迪尔还是一路送到了森林的入口处。看着向他告别的儿子和族人，他只是骑在大角鹿上挥手致意，神色淡然，看起来没有丝毫不舍。阿拉贡不禁十分敬佩这位国王的自制力，他的存在让人觉得精灵一族就该是永远积极快活地度过未来的每一天，而不是花时间伤感离别。

不过当莱格拉斯走到父亲面前，稳重地说着些祝福的话，瑟兰迪尔还是忍不住把手放在儿子肩上，手上微微用了些力。

“吾儿，这条路是你所选，我不会做任何干涉。但是，倘若你觉得累了，Ada永远在这里，等你回来看森林里新一季的枝叶。”

莱格拉斯乖乖地点了点头，除了嗫嚅着“我会的”之外不知该说些什么。他和阿拉贡都翻身上马，示意离开的族人准备启程。最后他终于拍了拍阿诺德，洛汗神驹心领神会地小步撒开马蹄，留给莱格拉斯回望的时间。阿拉贡勒马与他并肩，也回头向瑟兰迪尔国王最后告别致意。

等到他们走得已经足够远，连莱格拉斯都无法再看见密林的分毫时，阿拉贡回想起这一路的奔波和结果，不禁笑着对莱格拉斯说：“你和你父亲的关系比我想象中的好多了。”

刚刚离开家，莱格拉斯还有些怅然，他就只点了点头，没有平时那么多欢声笑语。

“说得就像你再也不能与你的族人团聚似的，”阿拉贡看着金发精灵失落的样子轻声发笑，“你肯选择跟我去刚铎，我已经感天谢地。你放心，只要以后有了空闲，我们还是可以叫上金雳一起游历中土。所以，我很肯定你在不久之后还是可以与你父亲重逢的。”

金发精灵这才恢复了笑颜，他看着阿拉贡，笑盈盈地说：“下次见我Ada，记得带彩礼。”

这不是阿拉贡第一次觉得密林父子重在神似了。

**全文完**


End file.
